warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms and abbreviations commonly used by players. A *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, warframes and sentinels. *Alert - Missions that appear randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *AMD - Antimatter Drop, Nova's 2nd ability B *Baking - A term used to describe an item being made in the foundry. e.g. "My Nova's still baking." *Bar, BarPol - The polarity shape. *Baguette - Hind. *Boxheads - Corpus Crewmen or Techs. *Buff, Buffed - Improving something's ability in overall. C *Cap, Capture - Refers to the Capture mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Cap) *CC - Crowd Control. *Clan - Warframe's version of a guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Cmod, CM - Control Module *Cooking - A term used to describe an item being made in the foundry i.e. "I have a blue potato cooking" *Corpus - One of the three main enemy faction. They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. *Corrupted - The type of enemies encountered in the Orokin Void. *Corrupted Mods - Mods that increase one stat and decrease another. Found in Orokin Derelict Vaults using Dragon Keys. *Copter, Coptering - using the slide attack of fast melee weapons to fling a player a great distance quickly. See Zoren Coptering. *Crit - A critical hit. D *DC - Disconnected. *Def, Defense - Refers to the Defense mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Def) *D, DPol - The polarity shape. *Dash, - The polarity shape. *Dashes, AbilityPol - The polarity shape. Used for warframe abilities. *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, with purposes of research, trading, duels, and even an Obstacle Course. *Down, Downed - When you run out of health, you get 'downed' (a state that the game calls Bleedout). Teammates can revive you back to full health and shields. *Doges - Internet-shared slang for Grineer. *Dual Mods - AKA Dual-Stat Mods. Refers to Nightmare Mode Mods which grant two different beneficial stats. Not to be confused with Corrupted Mods. E *Ext, Exterminate - Refers to the Exterminate mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Ext) *Extract - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point. *Exp - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *FTC - F'ailed '''t'o 'C'onnect to Server. This normally happens if a player's DNS server is incompatible of connecting with other players' IP address. *Farm - To play repeatedly or for long periods in order to obtain experience, resources, mods, or blueprints. *Forma, Forma'd - To use a Forma (alter a polarity slot) of a weapon or warframe. *Friendship Door - A term used to refer to a door that requires two players to simultaneously activate opposite panels to open. If the player is alone, they can open the door alone. G *G3 - The Grustrag Three. *Gate - Nova's Worm Hole. *Greedy Milk - Insulting slang for Corpus. *Grind - To play repeatedly or for long periods in order to obtain experience, resources, mods, or blueprints. *Grineer - One of the enemy factions. A race of clones. *Groth - [[Gorgon Wraith|'G'''o'r'g'''o'n Wrai'''th]]. H *Hallway Hero - A negative term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far away for their teammates' to share Affinity. *Hitscan - A type of weapon with projectiles that hits targets 'instantly' i.e.: Braton, Burston, Soma. I *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. J *Juggling - a strategic move that forces enemies to remain in a ragdoll-phase for a prolonged period of time. (ex. Juggling via Pull) K *Keys - Void Keys, Derelict Keys or Dragon Keys used to enter the Orokin Void, Orokin Derelicts or Vaults. *Kill Frame - A warframe capable of killing large groups of enemies quickly, namely Nova, Ember, Saryn or Volt. L *Lasers - Laser Barriers found inside the frame of some Corpus doors activated by nearby Security Cameras. *LFM, LFG - Looking for member, group. *Lotus - The Tenno players' guide. *LS, Life Support - Life Support Modules that are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. M *MD, Mob Def, Mobile Defense - Refers to the Mobile Defense mission type. Players will often advertise Void runs and its difficulty. (e.g. T3 Mob Def) *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, warframes and sentinels (not counting forma(s)) and completing a test. *Mats - Resource loot. *Mods - "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing some missions. These are used to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and sentinels. *MP, M Prime - Molecular Prime, Nova's 4th ability. Often used to clear out large groups of enemies. Also may refer to the second mission on Mercury. N *Nerfed, Nerf - Something that was recently weakened or needs weakening. *Nightmare Mods - See dual mods. *NM, Nightmare - Nightmare Mode. A high difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a skull, rewards special mods unique to these missions. *Nuke - any weapon or ability that is able to kill a large quantity of enemies at once - e.g. Molecular Prime or Ogris. May also be used as an adjective - "nuking" a target. O *Octopus - The Phage rifle. Nicknamed for its appearance when firing. *OC, OCell (O Cell) - Orokin Cell. *OD - Orokin Derelict missions, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. e.g. ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that provides players Corrupted Mods upon completion of missions after unlocking such vaults. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. Tenno are their descendents. *OV - Orokin Void missions, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type, as well as the Tower number representing the difficulty. For example: OVS, OVD and OVE refer to Orokin Void Survival, Defense and Exterminate respectively. And for the Tower number, a general T1, T2, or T3, meaning Tower one, two, or three. P *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Plat, Pl, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be won or paid for. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *Pol - Polarity, the 'shape' associated with a slot in a warframe or weapon. *Potato, Potatoed, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named such for their resemblance to potatoes. *Precept - The abilities a sentinel uses. Precept mods have the polarity. *Prime - The surname given to an enhanced version of a warframe or weapon. It can also refer to the use of Molecular Prime (see M Prime). *PST - Please send tell. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PUG, Pugs - Pick-up Group. Used to describe a group that is not preorganized or a player that is not part of the organized group. Q *QT - Quick Thinking, a mod that drains energy in place of health if damage would down you. R *R+QT - A combo between Rage and Quick Thinking mod which grants invincibility towards death, this no longer works since Update 11. *Red Text - In game announcements that appear in chat from the developer Digital Extremes. The text are written in red, hence the name. *RNG - Random Number Generator. Used to refer to the random chance of things happening in the game, such as mod drops or the appearance of the Stalker/Harvester. *Rollers - Rollers are Grineer rolling balls that will jump at players with hidden blades extended and continue to attack the player until they are destroyed. *Rush - To complete a mission as fast as possible. S *Sandal - Snipetron Vandal *ShieldPol - shield Polarize. *Slide - While running, press the crouch key to perform a slide maneuver; can also be performed in conjunction with a jump and/or attack. *Stomp - Rhino Stomp. *Stunlock - A tactic that forces enemies in a Stun-phase or remain them plummeting to the ground. T *T1/T2/T3 - Tower 1, 2 or 3 Orokin Void missions. *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 - The difficulty or level group of enemies in a mission or wave. The tier determines the reward pool players have access to. U *Ult, Ultimate - The '4' ability on a Warframe. Comes from the 4th ability often being the most powerful and costly warframe ability. V *V, VPol - The polarity shape. Rarely called rPol. *Vault - See ODV. W *Warframe - The exosuit worn by Tenno. These have special abilities that are used for specific tasks. *WTS, WTB, WTT, WTG - Wanting to sell, buy, trade and get. *Wombo Combo - Two Warframe abilities used in conjunction that cause mass destruction. X *Xini - A very commonly played high-level defense map. *XP - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y *Yelling - Having a discussion through in-game chat, then distributes it to the forums. Z *Zoren Copter - Using the Dual Zoren slide attack to move faster. Legacy Terms These are terms that may still be used by long-term players but refer to things that no longer exist. *Green - Life Support pick-ups in Survival missions. Named for the green HUD indicator that was unique to them. *Red Crit - A term for a feature that is no longer in the game. Now refers to unusually high critical hits. See also *Beginners Guide Category:Browse